Ghosts of the Desert
by OuranBasket
Summary: Logan and Remy are sent to investigate a old town in Nevada. Both carry heavy burdens-Remy is still dealing with the Trial and the horrors after it. Logan is trying not to let long forgotten feelings threaten his friendship with the scarred boy. The town is more than what is seems, so can they face their pasts and find their futures with each other? Dark themes and sex-LemonWicky
1. Prologue

Ghosts of the Desert

A long, lonely road with only the sky and wind as its usual companions somewhere in the forgotten American West leads to a true Ghost Town.

Avarice, Nevada was once a quaint mining town called Charity. The people there were hard-working, God-fearing folk that wouldn't harm a soul. There was a school, a church, a market store, and enough houses for a total population of about one hundred people. It was the perfect place for just about anyone in 1890.

That is, until _he_ came. Nobody knew who this stranger was, but _he _only passed through, not stopping to talk or to get supplies or to rest, on a large black horse. Anyone who looked at the warhorse closely enough would swear on their mother's grave and their own that to look in the stallion's eyes was to look into the very depths of Hell.

The sheriff, a large, muscular but fairly young man by the name of Marcus Art stood outside the school, the kids inside hidden inside until the danger passed.

Because, yes…this man was dangerous. _He_ produced a killing aura so profound that no one dared to walk the same road _he_ did. Reaching the outskirts of the town, _he_ stopped and looked at Marcus. Their gazes locked and a foul, evil wind picked up the dust, swirling around the two men. When the dust settled, _he_ was gone.

And so was Marcus.

Soon after that, Charity turned to Avarice. Without Marcus there to protect the citizens and enforce the law, a number of lowlifes and riff-raffs, of thieves and bandits, of gamblers and prostitutes descended on the town like vultures on a dead corpse. What was once a good, respectable village turned into a haven of Hell's deviants. The newly dubbed Avarice burned in its own sins, first the people of Charity either died off or moved and then the hellions slowly slithered away, like shadows retreating from the sun, in search of their next victims.

But the Ghosts of the Desert will always remain, waiting to ensnare anyone who comes too close and devour them in the darkness.


	2. Welcome to Avarice, Nevada

Welcome to Avarice, Nevada

Remy hated the desert. Really, he did. Taking a boy from the wetlands and the bayous of Louisiana, dropping him in the middle of a Nevadan desert, and expecting him to survive?

'_Dey be tryin' ta kill dis po' boy_.' He thought sullenly. '_T'ough,_' He thought, looking over to his companion. '_Remy t'inks dis be a mighty big difference from de Canadian Wilderness. Po' Wolvie_.' The rough feral seemed indifferent from the dry heat of the desert. But Remy knew that it was getting to him, if the sweat stains on his wife beater was anything to go by. Ew.

He didn't allow himself to feel too bad, however. The reason they were in this mess in the first place was Logan not keeping his big mouth shut.

~~Flashback~~

"_This is the absolute LAST TIME I ever leave Remy home alone again!" Shouted a furious Jean, death glaring at the Cajun. The gang had just returned from Harry's in celebration of the end of the school year. It was suppose to be a chance for team bonding among the X-Men. _

_The team, however, did not include Remy. Storm and Hank-ever his supporters since he got back from _there_- had protested about leaving him behind. But Scott had insisted that Remy needed to be alone, wanting his solitude even, without ever telling the thief that they were going anywhere. Once they got back, Jean made the rather embarrassing confession that in all the rush to go, she had forgotten to get the necklace Scott had given her for her birthday. It was on a solid gold chain dotted with diamonds and pearls. At the end of it was a garnet heart, outlined in silver. It was beautiful, and quite valuable too. _

_The team was just settling down in the lounge when Remy came into the room. A quick 'Allo' was muttered before rushing to the kitchen. The walk was followed by hatful looks and mistrustful eyes. But just as he reached the door leading to the pantry, Jean's anguished scream rang throughout the entire mansion. Everybody jumped and got into a battle position while said redhead came running into the room full of startled people. _

"_It's gone! IT'S GONE!" She shouted. _

"_What's gone, Jean?" Scott asked, putting his hands on her shoulders, trying to get his wife to calm down. _

"_My necklace! I went upstairs to go get it and show it to Rouge, but it's not in my jewelry box, drawer, or laying on my table!" She put her head in her hands. Her words were slightly muffled when she said, "I don't what could've happened! Unless it was-" Jean paused. She slowly lifted her head up to stare at Scott, green eyes wide as saucers. She spun around on her heel and death glared at Remy, who stiffened at the murderous aura surrounding her. _

"_YOU!" She stomped towards the young man, who recoiled from her rage. "Where is my necklace, you lowlife!?" She screamed in his face. _

_Remy was silent for a moment, obviously stunned. But then he put on a charming-if somewhat wavering-smile. "Aha, mon-mon cherie. Remy do not know where de roux's necklace is. Dis t'ief 'as been in 'is room all night." He put up his hands in surrender. _

_What Jean did next was the straw that broke the camel's back. Or forced the wolverine's claws. _

_Logan was for Remy, even with his past mistakes. On one hand, what he did was horrible. But on the other, he was a young cocky kid who had bitten off more than he could chew. He was just one of the many heroes to be manipulated by a villain. He didn't like how most of the X-Men talked about him-a teammate-but he thought Remy could handle himself. The kid was tough, he had to admit. _

_But when Jean slapped him hard, followed by the applause and cheers of Remy's haters and tormentors, the gasps of Storm and Hank, and Jean's outraged cry of "You filthy, lying thief! How dare you!", the feral decided to step in. _

"_Hey!" He snarled, standing from his place in the corner chair. He walked over to the telepath and stepped between her and the shocked mutant, who was holding his quickly reddening cheek. "Listen, darlin', jus' cause ya can't find yer purty piece of rock doesn't mean ya can go 'round accusing people of takin' it and hittin' 'em when ya don't like it when they deny it." _

_Jean glared at him, green eyes aflame and crossed her arms over her chest. "Logan," her voiced trembled with controlled anger. "We know that he was here alone for enough time for him to steal it. We know that he could pick mine and Scott's bedroom lock, steal my necklace, and hide it anywhere within the mansion!" _

_It then that Rouge, of all people, decided to pipe in. "Logan, Ah don't why you're tryin' ta stand up for that thief." She spat in Remy's direction, causing the young male to shrink away behind Logan. "We all know he's lyin'; you should be all over him, sugah. Why don't you beat it outta him? Where the necklace is?" She sauntered up beside Bobby, rubbing her chest on his arm. With Remy looking on in misery, Bobby threw his arm around his girlfriend, shooting Remy a nasty looking sneer. _

_Logan huffed at the gesture, but did nor say anything about it. Instead, he turned to look at the thief cowering behind him. Raising an eyebrow, Logan began interrogating him. "Didja take the necklace, kid?"_

"_Non." Was the instant reply._

"_Didja stay in yer room like ya said ya did?" _

"_Qui."_

"_Are ya lyin'?" Logan narrowed his eyes, not so much intimidating Remy as pleading with him to be honest._

_Remy shook his head with fervor. "Non. Remy was a good Cajun on dis night, homme." This statement was met with snorts of disbelief. _

_He matched Logan's stare, steel blue matching red on black._

_Finally, Logan sighed and looked back to the rest of the X-Men. "He's not lyin'. I can smell as much. And 'sides that," He gave a pointed look at Jean and Scott. "If he was in yer room, I'd smell yer perfume and cologne on him; what with you two dumpin' it on yer selves all the damn time. Makes my nose itch and burn." He rubbed at his nose to emphasize his point, ignoring Scott and Jean's red faces._

_Remy couldn't help but let out a small giggle at their faces, but stopped dead when Jean gave him a downright EVIL look. One that said he would pay. She huffed and said nothing as she stomped up to her room, Scott right on her heels._

_With the mood soured, many went upstairs to their rooms, stopping to give Logan and Remy looks similar to Jean's. Once everyone was out of the room, only Hank, Storm, Logan and Remy were left. Ororo was the first one to say, "Thank you, Logan. Everyone has been so cruel to my brother. Thank you for standing up for him." She wanted to give him a hug but something stopped her. The way Logan stood in front of her brother, and the way Remy was standing behind Logan, reminded her very much of an animal protecting his injured mate. Even if he was among friends now, Logan was still wary of anyone who got too close. So instead, she gave them a friendly nod, as well as Hank. The gentle giant followed behind the dark-skinned woman as they made their leave. _

_It was then that Logan and Remy were alone. Logan sighed, long and all-suffering as he walked to the couch and plopped down on it, like he couldn't support his own weight. Remy debated on whether or not to flee to the boathouse. In the end, his need to thank and apologize to Logan won out and he tip-toed towards the burly man, easing his way on the couch. The two sat in silence for a while. Logan pulled out a cigar, bit the end off, spat it somewhere, and lit it. He took a long drag; the slight purple tint and the thick smell made Remy want a cigarette like crazy._

"_Ya know, Cajun," The feral's deep voice made said Cajun jump. "Yer almost trouble than yer worth." _

_Out of the corner of his eye, Logan saw the kid's eyes widen in shame then look away, fringe covering his eyes. The kid curled in on himself, pulling his knees close to his chest and wrapping his long arms around his legs. He could smell more than see the tears starting in his eyes. He blew smoke out of his nose as he scooted closer to the ball of self hate and loathing that Remy had become. Awkwardly, he put his arm around the crying kid's shoulders. Remy's head snapped up so fast, both were surprised he didn't get whiplash. With the look in those-some would call demonic and terrifying, Logan called exotic and beautiful-red on black eyes, Logan felt like he was offering a starving kid food and shelter and home and love with the simple act of kindness. He smiled a little and chuckled. _

"_But somebody hasta take care of ya. Stormy and Hank can't 'cause One-Eye and Red'll causin' em problems. Way I see it," He stood up and stretched, hearing the satisfying cracks and pops of various bones realigning themselves back into place. Once he felt some of the fatigue leave his body, he turned back to Remy, who was staring at him with those abused and abandoned puppy eyes. _

"_I'm the only one not afraid of 'em to keep ya outta harm's way." They both knew what he meant by that. Logan stretched his hand out to Remy. "I'm the only one willin' ta lend ya a hand. Ya know," He winked. "If yer willin' ta take it." _

~~End Flashback~~

And Remy had been willing. He had taken Logan's hand that night and ever since, the two had been joined at the hip.

Storm made numerous comments about how the beast inside of Logan had seen Remy as something to protect and nurture to an amused Hank, who saw the interaction between the two as both charming and sweet to watch. But when Logan had offered Remy a person to share his troubles and strife, he also had to share enemies.

Warren, Bobby, and Rouge gave him shit all the time, from not following his lead-_when_ his was the leader-in the Danger Room, to rude and suggestive remarks about the relationship between him and Remy.

"Oh man," Warren said one time. The four of them was sitting in the kitchen, with Logan reading the newspaper. "I wish I could get laid." He and Bobby shared a mean, knowing look. "Hey, Logan." The man lowered his paper to look at the smirking mutant with a bored look. "Know where I can find a slut so I can get some?"

Bobby and Rouge were snickering like immature fifth graders at a stupid joke. Logan's expression didn't change as he folded his paper and grabbed his cup of coffee. "Yeah," He said as walked outside to the yard, where Storm and Remy were chatting. "But I don't think Bobby's willin' ta share." He didn't turn around to look at their faces, but he couldn't help to stop the Cheshire Cat grin that split his face at the sound of embarrassed stuttering.

From there, it only got worse. It all came to a head after Logan nearly slashed Warren to shreds after Remy had run to him almost in tears. Warren had said something about how Remy was a horrible person for using his charm to trick Logan into caring for him. "Otherwise," He sneered. "We all know that he wouldn't even look at you, you dirty, thieving slut!" That remark got him six claw marks dangerously close to his wings, several broken bones and a two month stay in the infirmary.

Finally, Scott and Jean had had enough. They sent Logan and Remy to investigate a possible mutant sighting in Nevada, which is where they were heading to now. The long, dusty way to the desert town was almost over as both men on the bikes could see a little blip in the distance. Sooner than they both thought, they stopped their bikes and took off their helmets to gaze at the sorry state of the once proud place. Both kicked their kickstands down, and while Logan walked a few yards away to look around, Remy stayed next to his bike and did a quick visual sweep.

Avarice, Nevada was like one of those old Ghost Town places you normally see in old western movies. Every building looked about a hundred years old and one tiny breeze shy of caving in. Gray, molted sheets blew in the wind, and Remy had to stop himself from busting out laughing when a tumbleweed rolled past them. He felt like he should be wearing a cowboy hat.

All joking aside, there was a definite creepy feel about the whole place, Remy had to admit. The shadows cast by the red, setting sun over the old and decrepit buildings seemed to move, like they had a mind of their own. They almost seemed to be reaching out for him. The thief groaned and closed his eyes, thinking that the sun glasses he wore were doing crap in the intense heat and sun. He mentally berated himself; an old, spooky town and suddenly he was a pup again, afraid of shadows. It was the middle of the desert-of course the shadows would look weird. But when he opened his eyes again, he sucked in a breath.

In the distance was a silhouette of a man. It was black and like smoke, shimmering and shifting, not quite human looking. But what scared Remy was its eyes. They were red, like burning coals, and _evil_, almost like looking into the fiery depths of Hell. The thing was looking past his skin, past his flesh and bones, looking deep into his soul, gazing at all the broken pieces and shattered shards of what was once a proud, unshakeable man, to see the frightened, abused little boy, huddling and shivering behind the mask, afraid of the world and everything in it. It stared at the true Remy LeBeau and…it smiled. Then black.

"Cajun?" A deep voice. It cut through the foggy darkness, but not by much.

"Cajun?!" There it was again. A little sliver of light stood out like a beacon in the dark. Was it the voice?

"Remy!?" His name. How did it know his name?  
"Aw shit! Remy! C'mon, wake up!" Something was shaking him. The fog was parting, a veil-a curtain parting to let the light blind him.

"REMY!"

Remy's eyes snapped opened with a shuttering gasp as sweet air filled his lungs. His body felt like it was on fire and he grabbed the first thing he could-Logan. Arms circling the older man's neck and waist, he held on with an iron grip, not wanting to let go of his source of comfort.

Logan held on just as hard, his own arms holding the almost sobbing boy close to his chest. He had only turned his back to Remy for a moment when he heard a thud. Glancing nonchalantly over his shoulder, his blood ran cold when he saw Remy lying on the ground, not breathing. He rushed over to the other's side and nearly had a heart attack when he didn't respond. He breathed a relieved sigh when Remy came to. He was rocking back and forth, like a mother calming her child. Logan whispered soothing words into Remy's ear and finally the boy loosened his hold so he could look at the other man.

Logan gently smiled and asked, "Are ya okay?"

Remy's eyes were shiny, but no tears had actually fallen yet. "_Qui_, Remy's fine." He said in a small, shuddering voice.

Logan nodded and helped the kid to his feet. Remy started to sway and Logan put an arm around his shoulder and his waist to steady him. "Whoa there, kid." A few tense moments of silence passed while the feral waited for the thief to get his balance. "Ya sure yer okay, Remy?" He asked worriedly.

When Logan had put his arms on him, Remy automatically laid his head on the older man's chest, breathing hard and ragged. There was an annoying ringing in his ear, so he didn't reply to Logan's question for a minute. But when the words finally registered, Remy debated with himself.

Should he tell Logan about the man? Should he tell what he thought caused him to black out? Was it even real or did the heat and sun of the desert get to him?

'_That's bullshit, monsieur LeBeau, and you know it!_' A tiny voice in the back of his sub-conscious screamed at him. '_Tell him about what you saw! Tell him or something bad will happen!_'

"_Qui, mon ami_. De sun and heat jus' got to dis po' Cajun boy." He smiled disarmingly and pushed away from Logan to prove his point. "See? Remy jus' need to lay down for awhile."

Logan wasn't convinced, but he knew that if he pushed the kid too hard, he would go back into his shell, and if he wanted to say what he _needed_ to tell the Cajun, Remy would have to trust him completely. So he said, "Alright. I think you might be right there, kid." He looked to the west where the sun was already half behind the horizon line. "We should see if there are any houses that ain't gonna fall down in the wrong wind."

He walked over to his bike and put up the kickstand and wheeled it over to the row of houses that looked the least decrepit. Remy sighed and did the same.

But he stopped. He could feel his skin crawl with the sensation of someone _watching_ him. He turned around, and saw nothing but the same shadows as before. He shuddered with something akin to fear and rushed to catch up with Logan-his only source of comfort and safety for the last few weeks.

'_I t'ink there's somet'ing more to dis town than we t'ink._' He thought ominously when he was side by side with the feral. He glanced over to him worryingly. '_Let's hope that whatever it is…we can get outta here _alive.'

~~LRLRLRLRLRLR~~

He watched the two men from a distance.

The older was dangerous and would be difficult. But the younger was _so weak_. His soul was a shattered mess, like broken glass. It would almost amusingly _easy_ for him.

He also had an obvious weakness…among his others; this one would be a powerful tool against him.

He watched in fascination as the younger sensed his presence and then scurry to the older like a whore to her john. _Yes_, he thought as he stepped back into his shadows. _This will be most fun._

The sun slipped entirely out of sight as the tainted darkness of the once pure night completely took over.

~~Author's Note~~

YAAAAY! I finished this! Okay, so some background if anyone is confused.

Remy came back from Antarctica and though the Professor was there, he went away on business. Where exactly will be revealed later. But anyway, once he was gone, the other X-Men-with the exception of Logan, Storm, Hank, and few others that will be named in future chapters-had started picking on him. The boathouse was his refuge, and after he came back, he spent most of his time. But after the necklace incident, Logan started to take care of him and chased the bullies away.

They-Scott, Jean, Warren, Bobby, and Rouge mostly-still tormented Remy when Logan wasn't there. Finally, Logan overheard Warren ragging on the poor guy and went feral. That's why they were sent to Avarice.

That's the story so far, so I hope that helped if you didn't understand. So follow my story if ya wanna know more. There will be a surprise guest from Marvel if you keep up with this.

I'll give ya a hint-_He's in the Marcel Cinematic Universe_. OOOHHH. WHO COULD IT BE?

Anywhore, I think this will be at least five chapters. Maybe more, maybe less, but that's my estimate.

That's all for now. So stay tuned for the next exciting chapter OF…_Ghosts of the Desert_!

Until we meet again! LemonWicky!


	3. Darkness Falls

Darkness Falls

**Squeak. Squeak. Thump.**

'_Jus' ignore it._'

**Squeak. Thump. Thump. Squeak.**

'_C'mon, Logan. Jus' ignore 'im. He don't want no mother hen._'

**Squeak Squeak Squeak Thump Thump Squeak! **

'_He ain't gonna do it. Nope, he won't. He's smarter and quicker than-_'

**CRASH-THUD-BONK-THUMP! **"OW! _Fils de pute_!"

Logan looked up to the ceiling and sent a silent '_Why me?_' to whatever Pantheon of Gods liked him best. Or worst. Whichever one applied at the moment.

He slowly turned around from where he was sitting on the cot to look at his less than mature partner to see-because he should have _known_ he would get into something-that the thief was laying comically on his back with a nasty looking gray tarp and several plywood boards on him with barrels and crates all around him. It would be freaking hilarious if it wasn't so sad.

After Remy's episode outside an hour and a half ago, Logan had found a building that looked sturdy enough that it wouldn't fall down in their sleep. It appeared to be some sort of hospital, with many cots lining the wall and barrels and crates full of perfectly good medical supplies. They were stacked neatly-though a bit precariously- in one corner.

And it was among these barrels and crates that Remy had decided to poke around. When Logan warned the thief not to climb on or touch the crates-"They're like the rest of this place; old, dusty and liable ta fall down in the wrong wind"- he simply faced the feral, and with as much sass, spunk, and looking so much like Remy _before _Antarctica, said, "_Monsieur loup-garou_, iffen y' wanna mot'er hen some po' _homme_, den why don' y' go do it t' someone else, yeah?" Then spun on his heel with a huff and went back to what he was doing.

Logan just gaped at him. '_What. The hell. Was THAT!?_' Was all that went through his mind at the little display. He shook his head, shrugged his shoulders, and turned his back to the kid. '_I didn't just get a hard-on. I didn't just get a hard-on. I didn't just get a hard-on. I didn't just-yep, sonuvabitch, I did. Damnit!_'

Now he was towering over Remy with a stern expression. Remy had numbered and named each of Logan scowls; the current one was a mix between Scowl#5 and Scowl#17-'You're an idiot, why didn't you listen to me' and "You are SO immature'. The newly numbered Scowl#44 made Remy grin shyly, and he asked, "Would y' mind helpin' dis po' Cajun, _mon ami_?"

He had also had taken to naming and numbering Logan's grins, smiles and smirks-though those were far less in quantity-and the one that split his face then was another mix, this time it was Smile#3 and Smirk#4; 'Well aren't you just precious' and 'You're really think I'm NOT gonna pick on you?'.

Hello, EvilGrin#9.

"Iffen y' want some _homme _t' mot'er hen y', why don' y' ask someone else, yeah?" The reply was a perfectly evil parody of Remy's earlier attitude and he pouted at the words. Logan just laughed and kicked off some of the boards and sliced the tarp. Helping the kid to his feet, Logan's face softened with Smile#2-'You're so cute, I'm sorry'-as he scolded, "How 'bout ya listen ta yer elders next time, Cajun? Save ya a whole lotta grief."

The pout was still there, but Remy's red-black eyes lost some of their ire. "_Qui_," He said. Then, with the mischievous glint of old taking the place of that ire, he continued, "Dis Cajun will be listenin' ta whatever y' say, oh great, wise, _old_ man."

That little remark got him a playful cuff to the back of the head and a snort of amusement. "Better watch, Cajun. I'm really gonna whack you one one of these days." Logan went back to his spot and sat down with a thump.

Remy sat down on the cot next to Logan's with more poise than his feral companion and asked seriously, "What are we doin' here, _mon cher_? All Remy knows is dat dere be a mutant causin' trouble." He took off his duster and set behind him after taking a pack of cigarettes out of the pocket. He lit the end of it with a charge and closing his eyes in rapture, took a long drag off it; almost burning half of it. Smoke came out of his mouth along with a self-satisfied sigh. He opened his eyes to see Logan looking at him with a cigar in his mouth and a pointed look. Taking the hint, Remy concentrated on the end and, with a small pop, the cigar started to burn, thick, purple tinted smoke drifted lazily up into the air before disappearing.

"I don't know, Cajun." Logan's voice startled him, deep and loud after the silence had taking over while they lit their shared cancer sticks. "All I know is that there's been some weird disappearances and other shit goin' on 'round here. The locals say this place in cursed or whatever; anyone who comes in here doesn't come back out. Don't know if it's a mutant or not, but it's worth checking up on." He quickly finished his cigar and laid down, arms tucked under his head; the flimsy metal 'bed' groaning dangerously under his weight. He scowled. Number Ten to be exact-'This thing is a piece of shit, why(what) am I working(doing) with it.'

Remy smiled in amusement. With his own finished cigarette, he charged it and flicked it up in the air, where it exploded with a 'pop'. "Now, _cher_," He started. "Y' know and Remy know dat dis is prob'ly a way ta get us outta the house. Dere isn't a mutant here; de locals whisper ghost stories bout dese kinda places all de time." He got up, picked up his pack from beside the doorway, laid back down and used as a pillow as he used his duster as a blanket. "Some tourists jus' got lost in de desert near here and no one found de bodies. De locals say dis place is haunted ta make sure de money and business doesn't kill dem-selves when dey go romping 'round here." He chuckled.

Logan frowned, but just as he opened his mouth, the cot creaked and finally gave way, the rusted metal legs flying as it broke. Logan went down with a startled shout and landed with a hard 'thump'.

Dust blew up everywhere, and Remy shot out of bed and flew to the feral's side. "_Mon Dieu_, Logan! Are you okay, _mon ami_?" He asked, breathless with worry. He kneeled down next to him, running his hands everywhere on the non-responsive man's body. A few more minutes of tense silence before a cough and a moan of pain had Remy sighing with relief.

Logan had had worse things happen to him, but it was a bit embarrassing when you're too fat to even freaking lay down somewhere without breaking. That was freaking bullshit.

"Oh, _mon ami_. You are not _gros_. You are simply muscle-y and metal, _non_?" Remy said with a fond smile and a warmth in his eyes that Logan found himself transfixed with.

Wait.

Oh shit.

What he said in his head he said out loud.

Damn.

Well, hello insecurities! Have you met your reason? Why, he's standing right in front of you!

Fuck Remy and his tall, lanky, _molest-able _body and fuck his bright, exotically beautiful eyes and fuck his honey sweet, bourbon smooth voice with that sexy as hell drawl and wow, Logan better stop using 'fuck' while thinking about Remy or that's just what he might do.

"Logan?" Remy asked, concerned. The older man had zoned out and Remy could see and feel his emotions. He felt shame and anger most, but he thought something akin to lust was in there too, but it had been so fleeting, Remy thought he was getting his hopes too high and imaging things.

At the aforementioned voice saying his name, Logan shook out of his mental rant and none too gently pushed Remy off of him and stood up, brushing debris off him.

He had started thinking, which is never a good thing-but he had. Logan's brain started to nit-pick all of his flaws and imperfections and compare them to Remy's.

He wasn't as young as Remy.

He wasn't as handsome as Remy.

He wasn't as social as Remy.

He didn't have the same tastes as Remy.

He wasn't _good enough_ for Remy.

Why he had EVER thought that he would have a chance with the kid was beyond him and it made him mad.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and spun around to see Remy looking at him weird. He snapped his hand back and clutched close to his chest like he had been burned. The profound hurt on his face was enough to Logan that he had been projecting his anger out and that Remy thought it was directed at him. It kind of was, but not in a bad way.

Logan turned his head in shame and gruffly said, "I'm gonna go outside." Without another word or look to Remy, he stomped out towards the exit and with no door to open or slam shut, he turned the corner and was gone from sight.

Remy stood there dumbfounded and ready to cry for the second time in about two hours.

Things after the episode had been going _so_ well. Being near Logan made him feel so good about himself and so alive that it almost hurt. The joking, the teasing, the banter; it was nice to have someone to _not _hate him. To have someone actually _care_ enough to want to be with him. To just _be_ with.

But it seems that, as usual, he fucked it up. He fucked up the only good thing that had happened to him after he came home since Storm and Hank forgiving him.

Remy numbly laid back down, squeeze himself into the smallest ball he can, and covered his face with his duster.

He tried to think back to when everything had gone wrong and what he did. Because it was always something _he_ did. _He_ was always the one who messed everything up, the one who managed to mess up every relationship with everyone he had.

His father.

Bella.

Old Crow.

The X-Men.

Rouge.

And now, _Logan_.

Remy felt tears come to his eyes and as he cried himself to sleep, he plagued himself with one question: _How will he be able to fix this_?

~~/*\~~

He watched the scene unfold from the shadows. He smiled at the older's feelings of love and lust for the younger and how disgusted he was, thinking himself unworthy of the younger.

And he was positively _giddy_ as he watched the younger hate and torture his very being for his imagined slights against the older.

_Hmmm…this is better than I thought. _

The younger was, unknowingly, weakening his soul. And once he slipped into sleep, the younger would be vulnerable.

He would slip into his mind, body, and soul and then…oh, and _then_, the real fun would begin.

~~/*\~~

_Remy was running. His breaths came in hard, harsh pants as he ran. From what he did not know; all he knew it was evil._

_Against his better judgment, he looked behind him and his blood ran cold._

_It was the shadow from before, black and endless. It wanted him._

_NO._

_It wanted his very soul. _

_Remy tripped and fell face first. He scrambled to get back up, but the shadow grabbed his leg and pulled him towards it._

_Remy was screaming now, screaming for his friend, his protector. His savior._

_Logan!_

_Logan! _

_Logan!_

"LOGAN!"

Logan had been checking his bike, seeing where the sand and dirt was. He had another cigar-his third since he went outside-when Remy's petrified scream rang out across the town, like slap to the face-sudden, unexpected and his blood froze in his veins.

Taking no heed of any danger, he spat out his cigar, drew out his claws, and bolted to the hospital all in the same heartbeat.

"Remy!?" He yelled, panicked and when he rounded the corner and looked into the room, he stopped dead in horror.

Remy was on his cot, thrashing and screaming his name. But that wasn't the scary part. Something black and formless was settled around the obviously terrified boy. It was like a shadow and it was completely unnatural.

Gathering his wits, Logan snarled and the Wolverine was so close to the surface, his steel blue eyes were rimmed in an amber-gold.

The animal in him was practically frothing in rage, roaring '_It is attacking mate; it is __**harming **__mate! Attack it! Kill it!_'

And Logan listened to the simplistic, primal orders of the Wolverine and rushed the shadow, claws thrust forward, ready to slice the thing to shreds. But when he reached it, where he should've sliced through blackness, he sliced through thin air.

The shadow was gone.

And so was Remy.

~~Author's Note~~

GOD! That's done. I'm sorry if it went from happy and carefree, to sorta dark and _un_happy, but this is where my brain led me and I'm happy with it.

SO! A cliffhanger! Oh, what's gonna happen next!? Nobody knows. NOT EVEN THE AUTHOR. -_-;; Yes, I know I'm retarded but you guys like it.

Anyway, review and comment, and OH! The first person to get the right answer to the identity of the surprise character will get a free fanfiction. After this, I'll be open to requests so after this bad boy is done, don't be afraid to pm what you want.

So please wait a little bit while I get the next chapter(s!?) done.

Until we meet again! LemonWicky

Edit~8-1-2013

Hey guys! Just so ya know, fixed some grammar things and all that. But some of my IRL friends read this and I also got a comment too. FYI-They are NOT in an established relationship. Logan has a HUGE thing-I will **never** say the word 'crush' when referring to Logan's thing for Remy-and Remy doesn't have romantic feelings, per say, towards Logan. Logan was the one who helped Remy get some of his former personality back and confidence. So while Remy has strong _feelings _for Logan, they aren't romantic. ... Yet.

Anyway, THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR YOUR LOVE AND SUPPORT! You have **_NO_** idea what that does to my self-confidence. It makes me feel like I'm a good writer. So thank you thank you thank you thank you!

And please try to guess who's gonna make a special guest appearance. I wanna see who YOU guys think it is, or who you want it to be.

Until we meet again! LemonWicky.


	4. Hope Lost and Found

Hope Lost and Found

_But when he reached it, where he should've sliced through blackness, he sliced through thin air._

_The shadow was gone. _

_And so was Remy._

Logan's mind was reeling. The shadow that was attacking Remy had vanished the split second before his claws swiped it, and it had taken Remy with it. It was like Remy had never been there in the first place. His scent-a spicy, earthy mixed with cloves and sex-was gone.

He dropped to his knees in shock as he still tried to process the fact that Remy was gone.

Remy, whose smile lit up the room and made his heart pound.

Remy, whose laugh could brighten up even the worst of his days.

Remy, whose cocky, self-assured attitude made Logan think of himself when he was younger.

Remy, whose scent _alone_ filled his body with lust and longing.

Remy, the kid who somehow managed to get the most cynical, crotchety, butchest, backwoods feral to fall in love with him.

Remy.

Remy.

"REMY!" Logan shouted to the ceiling, all his anger, frustration and grief rolled into one in that name.

A hissing sound behind him caused Logan to whirl around to face whatever dares to interrupt his time of mourning.

It was the shadow from before, black and formless, and it appeared to be…_laughing_ at the older man.

A growl, low and dangerous, escaped Logan's-the Wolverine's-throat. It lunged at the shadow, metal claws gleaming in the pale moonlight that shone through a hole in the roof.

The shadow dodged and sped away, a dark blur in the night. The Wolverine chased after it, all the raw rage of a wild animal that just lost its mate.

Faster and faster the chase went, until they reached the town's center. The shadow turned a corner and the Wolverine followed, ready to rip anything to pieces, namely the shadow.

But when it turned the corner, the shadow was gone. The Wolverine skidded to a stop, and looked around, senses working overtime trying to find its prey. He walked slowly, intently, eyes scanning the area, ears listening for the smallest of sounds and nose scenting for the faintest of smells.

Between one step and the next, immeasurable pain racked through the hunter, his agonized screams echoing across the dead silence of the desert. It felt like millions of individual lightning bolts stabbed at every nerve in his body, at every bone, at every organ.

Logan dropped to his knees, barely holding on to consciousness. His vision was blackened around the edges and littered with white spots, and the ringing in his ears made it impossible for almost any sound to get past it.

Almost anything, for the dazed mutant heard the ominous thuds of footsteps, walking straight to him from the front. Little by little, the steps came towards him as his body furiously started to repair itself. Just as the steps stopped right in front of him was Logan's body able to move without pain, though he was still paralyzed in the fact that he could move nothing more than his head and neck. His eyes climbed the length of the stranger's body, noting the Old West Cowboy style of attire. But when Logan looked at the man's face, he was startled to see that there was no face.

Glowing red eyes and a deep blackness shrouded any facial features that might've have been there. The…_thing_…smiled, a white, wicked contrast to the rest of it, accented with sharp teeth.

It was laughing, the same hissing sound, and Logan realized that the creature looming over him was the shadow he had been chasing.

'_The shadow harming mate! The same!_' The Wolverine howled inside of him, and a golden rim formed around steel blue eyes as the animalistic rage welled up strong within him again. But both man and beast fought to control it. For now.

"_You are strong, elder." _The shadow figure hissed, its voice a crude, cruel parody of a thousand angry snakes. _"But even the strong have weaknesses. I have yours, elder." _Its head turned to the right, the sadistic smirk growing wider to inhuman lengths.

Logan followed its gaze. If he had the power to, he would've sobbed as ten million emotions raced through his blood; namely joy, sorrow, and rage.

The town center was cut off by two roads, each crossing the other to make a crossroads. And in the center of the crossroads was…

'_Dear God, Remy. What is this monster doing to you!?_'

The boy was _writhing_ in obvious agony, pained whimpers coming from him. His clothes were ripped and blood-stained and ebony chains _coming from the ground itself_ was wrapped around his wrists and ankles. The boy was laying spread eagle in a pentagram within a circle, demonic light glowing outwards from it.

Logan growled and snapped his head to glare at the shadow figure. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO HIM!?" He shouted.

The creature of darkness merely glanced at him as if he were nothing more than a speck of dust.

"_This younger is most interesting."_ It hissed casually. _"Many dark thoughts and emotions, but also positive ones locked deep in his heart. But locked too tight. Not even he could break the chains on his heart. Too much hurt and sadness and betrayal. Makes for perfect victim." _The cryptic words of the evil thing both terrified and intrigued Logan.

It laughed at Logan's confusion.

"_Long ago,"_ It began.

"_I was most loyal to my master. My master was kind to his people, but not to me. Many beatings and whippings were received. I was still loyal to my master. He brought many men and women to his bed, and I grew jealous and angry when he took them in front of me. One night, he had a whole harem full of beautiful nobles and peasants of both sex. I killed them all." _

It had a tone of pride and sick joy when it said that last part. Logan wanted to stop listening, wanted to so badly, but he forced himself to listen, hopeful to learn something useful that will help him save at least Remy.

"_My master was infuriated and killed me. I spent many years in Hell learning many dark spells and rituals. When I was joined by my master, I used a dark binding ritual to infuse our souls. I can feel my master inside of me, forever with me. But I need souls full of negative emotions and thoughts, male or female, good or evil, to keep him with me." _

It turned to fully look at Logan, its sinister aura choking the feral.

"_Your younger is most powerful yet. He is the soul that will keep my master with me forever more. I will leave this place and spread my darkness and shadows everywhere." _

It leaned right in Logan's face, the hellish heat of his eyes burning the very essence in him.

"_After the younger, I will consume you, elder, and you both shall be nothing more than my pets."_

A wall of shadow shot up behind it, moving like a living thing, and Logan shook in comprehension; those were the poor people whose souls had been devoured by the demon.

He fought the spell that kept him bound and immobile as the creature stalked towards Remy. With every step the demon took, the louder Remy cried out.

Logan could do nothing, and he knew that when Remy died, he would die not knowing just how much Logan loved him. He lifted his head to the sky.

"Please." He begged, to any and every deity and god that would listen. "Please. Save him. I don't care about me; just save him. Please." His head drooped towards the ground. "I love him." He sobbed.

All was lost.

The creature started to chant.

The light of the circle started to glow brighter.

Remy started to scream louder as the chanting got more intense.

Logan screwed his eyes shut, shameful in the knowledge that he could do nothing to save his love, much less himself.

But as the ritual was almost complete, the glow at its brightest, there was a sudden but subtle noise. It drifted through the town, like the breeze, and everything stopped.

The demon looked around in confusion as it tried to pinpoint _what_ the noise was and _where_ it was coming from.

But Logan knew. Logan knew exactly what it was. He looked to the east and mentally wept with joy. The demon followed his stare and shrieked.

Because in the distance, coming fast, was a motorcycle cloaked in heavenly blue blaze that was quickly turning to devilish red.

"_NO!" _The creature howled, the ritual interrupted and the glow gone. The spell on Logan was also disappeared and he rushed over to Remy.

The chains were gone and the Cajun's wrists and ankles were raw and bleeding from where they had been. But he was alive and otherwise unharmed.

After his inspection, Logan looked up as tires screeched to a stop. The rider of the Hell Bike kicked the kick stand down and got off the living metal.

Logan smirked at the new arrival. "Took ya, damn long enough, huh, Blaze?"

"Or should I say-"

"_GHOST RIDER!" _

~~Author's Note~~

I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!

It took forever for me to get the inspiration for this chapter! I had SO many ways to got with this and I couldn't decide where to go!

But it's done, and hopefully it will give you renewed hope for this story! I hope you were surprised by the special guest!

Until We Meet Again! LemonWicky!


	5. The Wolverine's Confession

The Wolverine's Confession

The tall, skeletal Spirit of Vengeance stared at the scene before him. The demon was backing away and the man-animal who knew his human half was protectively holding another man.

This man had the soul of a thief; a soul that was not only corroded and tainted by the darkness of the demon, but also by the trials of his own life. He wondered for a brief moment about it, but it was not his place to inquire the lives of those he was not hunting, so the Ghost Rider looked to the demon.

He had been hunting this one for a few months now. The bastard was so hard to find because it could blend itself and its shadows with the desert, so it was virtually impossible to find. And it was smart, too. It took its victims in different areas of the desert and at different times. The Rider knew that it had to make a mistake sometime, though.

He hated that it almost cost a good man his soul.

Thankfully, he got there in time and now it was time to send the demon back to Hell. Grabbing his chain from where it was sashed over his shoulder, the spectral bounty hunter covered it in Hell flames, feeling the dormant life in his weapon flare up and connect with him.

"_You will not win, Devil's Pawn!"_ The creature howled. A thick, black tendril of shadow curled around it, before charging the Ghost Rider.

"Blaze!" Logan shouted, worried for his ally.

But his worry gave way to relief and a wrathful joy as the Rider's Hellfire Chain lacerated the shadow. The shadow, made of the demon's victims' souls, crumbled like rock where the chain touched it, and the souls would turn from tentacles of darkness to balls of light that would shoot upwards towards the clouds. The demon hissed at the orbs, watching them ascend to Heaven.

That proved to be its final, fatal mistake.

While it was distracted, the Ghost Rider rushed it, him and the demon mere inches apart in seconds. Grabbing its jacket, he lifted the creature to eye level, capturing it in a Penance Stare.

"**Look into my eyes." **

Screeching pained horror, the demon squirmed in a futile attempt to escape its fate.

"**Your soul is stained by the blood of the innocent."**

"_Please!" _

"**Feel."**

"_Please! Spare me!"_

"**Their."**

"_I beg you! NO!"_

"**Pain."**

"_MASTER! HELP ME!" _Those were the last words of the demon as all of its victims' pain flooded it, the last and most excruciating being its master. And deep within it, it could feel its master ripping himself from it, tearing a hole through its almost non-corporeal form.

Unlike the other souls, this orb was a black ball with a red glow-like the glow of the demon circle-and instead of shooting upwards, it was sucked down to the ground, like a dust ball getting sucked into a vacuum cleaner.

The demon itself deteriorated into oblivion; like the sand of the desert, the remains of the demon blew away in the wind.

His job done, the Rider let himself change back to his human half, content to be submissive now that the hunt was over. Johnny Blaze shook his head, happy to be out of the Rider's subconscious. Turning to where Logan was holding Remy, he let a small smile creep over his face.

He first met the feral when he was chasing down a Fallen Angel a few years ago in the Appalachian Mountains. At the time, Logan was chasing after his past and the two happened to find the same angel. After the fight, the two became averse allies and wary friends.

Johnny was happy to help anyone in need, though, and also getting the bad guy was killing two birds with one stone.

'_Probably_ _not the best metaphor. Maybe…_' Lost in thought, he didn't hear Logan saying his name until a loud "BLAZE!" made him jump.

"What?" He walked to the men, looking at the unconscious one with the red hair. He was a looker, Johnny had to admit, but… He gave Logan a look that said '_I didn't know you swung _that_ way._' 

The feral snorted, "Ain't like that, Blaze. This one is special."

Johnny saw the look in his friend's eyes and sighed. It was the same look he gave Roxanne before he took off on his crazy redemption mission. '_Love makes a man do all sorts of inane things._' He thought ruefully, knowing what he had to do.

Concentrating hard, he summoned the power of the Angel of Justice and a blue-gold flame ignited in his hand. He started to reach for the red-head, when Logan jerked him away from the flame, protectively wrapping his arms around him and growled a warning to the ex-stuntman. He looked at the heavenly fire, cautiously leaning in close to sniff it. Johnny had to stifle a laugh at his feral friend's 'inspection', but the mutant grunted and loosened his hold on the red-head, holding him out a little to Johnny. Smiling reassuringly, Blaze put his hand on the red-head's forehead and started to heal what he could of the man's soul.

It wasn't easy.

Not by a long shot.

~~/*\~~

_Remy was cold. He was so _cold. _Like he was back in…_

_Remy's eyes snapped open and he sat up back-breakingly straight. All around him was ice and snow and white. _

_He let loose a mournful cry, pulling his legs close to his chest and wrapping his arms around his knees. Laying his head on his knees, he began rocking back and forth. _

"_They left me! They left me again!" He sobbed. _

_Hissing laughter was howling all around him, along with the frigid wind. Snapping his head up, his red on black eyes widened in horror._

_The demon, the same black, smoke like silhouette he first saw, was staring at him with its hellfire heated coal eyes, an impossibly stretched smirk a startling white on its otherwise dark body. _

_Remy knew it wasn't the demon; only the taint it left behind on his soul, but what scared him was that it had merged with the darkness in his soul. It now had all of the boy's deepest fears, insecurities, and doubts with it, and Remy could do nothing but let himself die with his dark side tormenting him with all the bad things and wrongs he had done in life. The demon reached out to him, like a shadow spreading over the land after the sun had gone down. Remy backed away from it, kicking up snow and ice in his haste. The shadow was getting closer, and closer._

_But just as he felt the shadow grab him, he heard a voice calling his name. Everything stopped, like someone had pressed pause on a movie._

"Remy! Remy!"_ The voice called _

_He felt like he should know that voice. He just couldn't place it, though._

"Remy! C'mon, Remy! Wake up!"

_The shadow was retreating, and the demon was looking around wildly. Its hissing laughter was a high-pitched growl, and its eyes were not as bright as before._

"Remy, please wake up. C'mon, Cajun."

_Cajun? Remy stood up, his eyes to the dull, gray, cloudy sky. There was only one person that called him Cajun._

"Remy. Please. Don't go."_ His-_His_-voice was so full of sorrow, and pleading. Remy knew who it was now. _

_Suddenly, the demon grew; its body started to inflate, like a balloon animal for a parade. The reason was that Remy's negative emotions about his feelings towards _him_ hit him hard._

_Remy was nothing but trouble. He was a murderer, a traitor, a whore and any number of bad things. He would bring _him_ nothing but misfortune. _He_ didn't even like him like that! It would be like every other relationship he had. Nothing but heartache and fights and screamed insults and…and…_

_The demon, now a giant, reached for him again, except this time it was with a large, smoke-black hand. _

"Remy LeBeau, I swear ta GOD if you don't wake up right now-!" He _stopped _his_ threat and then_ _sighed. Remy could hear it, and feel it: the sigh complete and utter defeat. Remy knew that well._

"Remy, kid, ya gotta wake. For me. I shoulda told ya earlier, but I was scared. I was pissing myself thinkin' ya would reject me. And I was a damn fool for not jus' tellin' ya. I was selfish and a coward. So I'm gonna say it now and I'll just pray that you can hear me."

_Remy could hear_ him_, and the entire time _he _was talking, a break in the clouds appeared. The demon roared in agony as the light hit it. Remy could feel the rays of light on him, and for the first time since Antarctica, he felt warm. _

"Remy…Please. I need you."

_A blue-gold light burst forth from the demon, destroying it from the inside out. A final roar and then smoke shot towards the break in the sky. The demon was exorcised from him and the warm light from the sky blinded him for a moment. Then, he woke up._

~~/*\~~

"Remy…I need you." Logan nearly sobbed out. His whole speech, he could hear Remy's heartbeat get weaker and weaker, even with Johnny's healing flame burning on the kid's head.

If Remy dies, right here-right now, Logan didn't think that he could take this death of a loved one. Unrequited love was the worst type of love, in his mind, and if Remy died without knowing how true and deep Logan's love went for him, the feral couldn't-_wouldn't_-survive it.

The blue fire on Remy's head went out suddenly. Logan looked at Johnny with a sad hopefulness in his eyes. But the bounty hunter swiftly looked away, a shadow across his face, hiding his expression.

Logan stilled for a moment. Then clutching the Cajun tight in his arms, he howled at the moon with all the sadness and anger poisoning his blood. The Wolverine mourned with him, the same howl of loss piercing the sky.

Johnny looked away from his ally, hiding his face in darkness. He just couldn't hold back the grin on his face.

Logan heard a groan through the blood rushing in his ears and his own wail of defeat. He quickly looked at Johnny, but his back was towards him. Then, he just so happen to gaze down and sharply inhaled.

"Ugh…damnit. Ah, my 'ead! 'Ow mush did I 'ave t' drink las' night?" Remy moaned. That was the only plausible explanation for the way he felt. His head was pounding, his body was on fire, his words were slurring _so bad_; the only thing missing was the burn of sex either on his groin or in his ass.

"R-Remy?" Remy glanced up at the deep, raspy voice, and his eyebrows furrowed.

"Logan? W'at de 'ell is goin' on here-!" The lanky Cajun was abruptly crushed into a firm, well-defined chest and he squeaked at the action. Everything went still as Remy let Logan hug him to death. The young mutant tried to think about what would've caused such an extreme, emotional act from the burly man until everything that happened the past Twenty-Four hours hit him like a freight train. He tensed up as the memories churned in his mind and just how close he came to meeting Death again. Sighing, Remy returned Logan's hug, burying his neck in the older man's neck. His arms wound tight around the other's back and his hands gripped the other's shirt in a vice like hold.

Johnny watched the display for a few minutes before walking off to get the bikes and to give the almost-couple a little space and privacy. He smiled for them and for his own lover back home.

Slowly, Logan let go of Remy, his steel-blue eyes shiny, but he refused to let them fall. He needed to be in total control if he wanted to confess to the thief. Bracing himself, he opened his mouth only for no sound to come out as Remy pulled away from him.

The kid's hair tie had slightly come undone from the tight knot that the kid had put it in, and now some hair was loose and framing around his face and shoulders. His eyes, his beautiful, exotic red on black eyes were filled with tears that were falling down his bruised, grimy ragged face. But what got Logan was that despite how tired and beaten Remy looked, there was a soft smile cutting across the dirt and blood and there was a certain look in his eyes along with the tears that held so many emotions and feelings.

Joy, confidence, faith, trust; all for him.

And Logan couldn't help his next move.

Cupping a dirty cheek in his hand, Logan returned Remy's smile before gently placing his lips on the other's soft ones, vaguely hearing the sharp intake of air. After a few seconds, Logan pulled back to look at Remy's stunned face and waited for the kid's response, sending prayer after prayer to the Pantheon that was being mercifully kind to him today that he wasn't rejected.

To say Remy was shocked would be an understatement. Logan-The Wolverine, the apex predator, butch badass number one-was kissing him. _Kissing_ him. HIM! Remy LeBeau, the most promiscuous, lying, thieving, slutty whore there ever was!

Logan leaned back to let the kid breath. He watched as Remy, with wide eyes, touched his lips, swallowing hard. The feral waited for the cries of outrage and disgust, or the awkward silence before a gentle but clear refusal of his feelings.

But Remy simply said one thing and that one thing very nearly broke his heart. A soft whispered word, so full of self-loathing and hatred, it was unbearable.

"Why?" Remy was waiting for the punchline, waiting for Logan to say 'Surprise!' and tell him it was a joke.

However, the older mutant smiled and said, "Kid, I ain't good with things like this. I can't use purty words ta tell you how I feel. I'm better with my actions than my words." He winked at the stunned man, who blushed a nice pink in return. "But I can say this. I like you…a lot. And I'm sorry, but I just can't bring myself ta say the other 'L' word. Not just yet. I've had my heart ripped ta shreds too many times to use it just yet. I do know that I like you and I wanna be with you. Ya know…if yer willin' ta have me." He added softly.

There was a deafening silence between them. It hung heavy in the air as Remy's mind reeled with the fact that Logan had romantic feelings for him. He didn't even know if he liked the other man like _that_. It made his head hurt.

'_Qui, but what about your heart, LeBeau?_' That voice again. The one who told him the consequences of not telling Logan about the demon in the first place. '_You know that if not for him, you'd be dead, either taking yourself out at the mansion, or here, where you could've been fodder for the end of the world._' Like THAT'S never happened before, Remy thought dryly. '_You can't let him go. If you do, you'll be letting go of the only one who won't betray you, who won't stab you in the back. He'll always stand by your side, and pick you back up when you fall. Do not let him go. Your heart won't survive it._'

The voice was right, Remy realized. Letting go of Logan would be letting go of life. Logan was the only one who made him feel important, cared for, worth something. Logan was the only one who made him feel _loved_. And he was _never_ going to let that go.

Remy had been quiet for a while, and it made Logan nervous. He was certain now that he would be rejected, and it made him feel like a damn fool now. But just as he was about to say something, Remy, shyly, softly, pressed their lips together. The other man responded immediately, wrapping his arms around the younger man and kissing him back with fervor.

The kiss was going from shy and hesitant to hard and messy fast and neither of them cared. They've had their desires reined in for too long and now that they had found someone to spend the rest of their lives with, neither one of them were going to hold back any longer.

That is until Blaze cleared his throat.

Both men jumped back away from each other, like two high-school kids getting caught by their parents. They completed the image more by Remy looking down with a deep red blush and Logan glancing to the side while scratching the back of his neck. It made Johnny laugh.

"Alright you two love-birds," He said. "Time for us to leave this place. I've already got all your stuff on your bikes." With that he turned and walked away.

Remy, still embarrassed beyond belief, stood up wordlessly and followed Blaze. But suddenly, an arm snuck around his waist and pulled him flush against a warm, hard body.

Logan bent down and whispered hotly in his ear, "What say you and I go to Vegas and take a break for a little while?" That simple sentence alone had Remy shivering, and it wasn't from the cold desert night.

The feral barked a laugh and pinched Remy's bum, which earned him a squeak and a hard punch in the arm.

"_Mon Dieu_, what 'as dis po' ol' Cajun boy done and gotten his self into!?" He bemoaned his fate while Logan was busting a kidney laughing beside him.

Johnny stared at them and shook his head. He got on his bike as the two did the same and fired it up, grinning as he listened to old Grace purr. Logan pulled up next to him and held out his hand.

"Thanks, Blaze. If you hadn't of showed up, me and Rims woulda been 'end of the world' fodder." Remy's brows furrowed as he tried to think where he's heard that before. "We owe you a lot, bud." The two men shook hands and then all three of them were on their ways, Logan and Remy heading to Vegas and Blaze going home to Texas for a while.

~~/*\~~

After the three men had left, a massive dust storm kicked up and washed over a forgotten part of the Nevadan Desert. When the locals came out of their houses to inspect any damage, they were surprised that there was none.

After that, they went to the cursed town and were shocked. Most made the sign of the cross on their chests and prayed to God, while others believed it was the work of aliens or the government.

For the town of Avarice was gone, the sins and horrors of a once good place blown away by the dust storm. All the demons were exorcised and as a final blessing, the town was purified by the new sands of the desert. No longer was the dunes tainted by a cursed moon and evil night.

That part of the desert had rid itself of its ghosts and it was forever in debt to the three men who had freed it.

~~Author's Note~~

Good freaking gawd. Don't worry guys, I'm still alive, I'm still writing on this.

AND guess what's hap-nin in de next-u chappie! TeeHee!

LEMON TIME! 8D X3 =V=

Yes, yes I'm weird. We've already established this fact.

Anywhore, I'll get the next one up ASAP. But you guys gotta herp meh. Should I post the smut chapter by itself, or should the next chapter be the last chapter. Coz I was thinkin' about just posting the smut one by itself and then have the conclusion be a separate chap all by itself.

Tell me what YOU guys think, and what ever is decided, I'll do it! I serve only to please you.

Oh, and check out my story on FictionPress. It's called 'Beast Within' and my user name on there is LemonWicky. I really need some encouragement for that. Arigatou Gozaimasu!

Until We Meet Again! LemonWicky! 

~~Update~~

Kay-kay, guys fixed some shit that was bugging me. Also, DO NOT GO TO FICTIONPRESS! Its glitchin' real bad and it PISSED ME THE FUCK OFF! A link to my blog will be posted in my Profile. I've only got one thing there-coz I'm working on the rest of my stuff-but when everything is fixed, I'll post it there. Until FictionPress is fixed, I ain't doin' shit on there.

Until We Meet Again. LemonWicky.


End file.
